


A Hour Left

by naiihara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clingy, M/M, National Hugging Day, YouTuber Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, timeskip kuroken
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiihara/pseuds/naiihara
Summary: Kuroo suka memberi Kenma kejutan, apalagi di saat yang 'tidak tepat'. A Kuroken fict to celebrate National Hugging Day yang lupa dipost.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	A Hour Left

Kenma masih sibuk. Selain ditimpa tugas kuliah terus-terusan, berbagai urusan dengan pihak kolaborasi sana-sini juga masih harus dilaksanakan. Resiko memang, karena menjadi _youtuber_ terkenal rupanya sulit juga.

Sekarang jam sebelas malam, dan deretan lembaran masih menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Malam ini terasa singkat. Sepertinya baru saja jam tujuh malam ia membuka pintu untuk Kuroo yang datang—menginap karena gabut di rumah (akhirnya hanya makan dan sekarang tidur di sofa)—dan rupanya sudah empat jam berlalu?

Tinggal satu lagi sebelum ia bisa mengakhiri hari melelahkan ini— begitu pikirnya, sebelum ia tersadar bahwa sudah hampir seminggu kanal Kodzuken tidak mempublikasi apapun. Sungguh, sesibuk itu. Ia sudah cukup lelah sekarang. Lebih lelah lagi dengan menyadari kenyataan yang ada.

_'capek, nanti refreshing sekalian livestream bentaran aja deh,'_

Hanya itu idenya untuk mengisi kekosongan konten sementara. Mungkin setengah jam _livestream_ main genshin atau sekedar _free talk_ dengan fans? Entahlah, lihat saja nanti. Sekarang tugas kuliah yang nomor satu.

*******

_“First of all, pardon me for a week of inactive.”_

Kenma—Kodzuken mengawali _stream_ dengan permintaan maaf. Sudah sering sebenarnya ia mengisi waktu panjang dengan kekosongan, yang semuanya karena keterpaksaan. Sedikit takut akan komentar atau hujatan buruk yang bisa saja terlontar dari _livechat_ \-- namun syukurlah ia belum melihat sama sekali.

 **Berutoruto** : Kakak keliatan capek, beneran gapapa?

 **Connieehhh** : Kantung matanya tebel banget.....

 **Hannessh** : Jangan begadang terus kak, jaga kesehatan!

Berbagai komentar berisi pernyataan peduli dari fans mulai bermunculan. Batin Kenma senang melihatnya.

“Makasih, ya. Aku gapapa kok. Malah harusnya minta maaf sekali lagi karena seminggu nggak update,” tuturnya. “Malam ini genshin lagi maintenance, jadi kita free talk aja, ya.”

 **Itadourieh** : Oke kak! Doakan besok saya dapet zhongli ya

 **Noname** : Nawaitu venti pulang....

Deretan komentar menjadi serotonin pribadi untuk Kenma. Berinteraksi dengan fans ternyata menyenangkan. Bahkan hanya membaca komentar yang mayoritas mengharapkan jagoan mereka masing-masing saja sudah membuat senang, entah mengapa.

“Eh bentar, _maintenance_ sampai kapan?” sang host stream melirik tanggal di sudut layar komputer. “Sekarang—21 Januari, jadi selesainya mungkin besok pagi.”

 **AruminArlert** :Oh iya sekarang tanggal dua puluh satu, happy national hugging day!

 **Nobaraaa** : Wah hampir lupa padahal pada rame di twitter

 **Haannngge** : Ih ih pada liat twitternya setter Schweiden Adlers nggak? Pagi-pagi udah meluk anak oren dari MSBY

 **Brausasha** : AAAAAA GEMES BANGET MEREKA!

_'Sekarang hari pelukan?' Kenma bergumam sendiri. 'Ada ya yang kayak gitu?'_

**Uraochako** : Kak Kodzuken nggak ngerayain national hugging day?

Kenma berucap jujur, “aku aja baru tau kalau ada hari pelukan,”

Jujur saja kalau memang benar Kenma sedikit tak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu—lebih tepatnya ia berpikir, kalau bisa pelukan setiap hari kenapa harus hari ini doang?

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, selain hari pelukan ada hari apa lagi ya?” ia melontar pertanyaan. “ _Cuddle day, kissing day_ atau lainnya, nggak ada kah?”

“Nggak ada karena bisa dilakuin tiap hari.”

Bukan suara Kenma, bukan juga dari _speaker_ atau audio elektronik. Kenma menoleh mendapati Kuroo sudah bangun—dan nyelonong masuk ke dalam ruangan.

“K-Kuroo!”

“Oya, lagi _livestream_?” ia mendekat ke Kenma. Merangkul bahu sahabatnya yang tadi bersandar di kursi gaming.

“G-gak penting, minggir dulu sana!” tangan mungil Kenma mengepal, memukul pelan bisep atletis Kuroo. “Awas nanti masuk kamera.”

“Sudah masuk kok.”

Baiklah, ini buruk. Kenma merinding setengah mati saat suara bisikan rendah khas Kuroo terdengar di telinga kanan. Ohoho, ia sudah bangun rupanya? Datang-datang langsung memberi damage yang katanya nggak ngotak.

“K-Kuroo!”

Kenma baru sadar, kamera masih menyala dari tadi. Dengan takut-takut ia menatap layar komputer. Pandangnya mendapati jejeran livechat yang terus masuk dengan cepat. Banyak sekali, terus berdatangan seolah lima ribu penonton semuanya bersamaan mengirim livechat. Kalau bisa dirangkum, kurang lebih seperti ini:

'KYAAAAAAASIQWJIHDUIWEGDEB'

'WHAT A FANSERVICE'

'KAK KODZUKEN IMUT BANGET PAS MUKUL TADI'

Rona merah mendominasi muka Kenma. Entah tersipu atas perlakuan Kuroo atau malu karena aksi tadi masuk ke kamera dan disaksikan oleh ribuan pasang mata— jadi ingin terjun rasanya. Sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia mematikan paksa _livestream_ kali ini.

“Kak!” ia berbalik menghadap Kuroo, cemberut. “apa-apaan, sih.”

“ _Hear me out_ , Kodzuken,”

Kuroo memegang tangan mungil Kenma yang tadi telah memukulnya. “ _I am sorry to come for sudden. Would you accept my apologize?_ ”

“ _Not sure_. Kaget banget tadi!” Kenma menjawab. “Gak cukup kalau minta maaf doang.”

 _“What should i do then? any suggestion, Mr. Kodzuken?_ ”

Kenma merentangkan kedua tangan, tidak terlalu lebar, namun dirasa cukup untuk menerima tubuh besar Kuroo.

“Mau peluk.”

Sumpah sekali Kuroo ingin meledak. Kenma dengan _oversized hoodie_ dan _messy hair bun_ saat ini merentangkan tangan dan meminta peluknya?

Bukan Kuroo jika menolak.

Langsung saja kedua lengan memeluk Kenma, membawa dalam peluknya.

“Padahal mau peluk di _stream_ tadi.”

“Gamau. Malu.”

Tangan kanan Kuroo berpindah, mengelus kepala Kenma. “Tumben minta peluk.”

“Katanya hari pelukan,” jawabnya. “ _There's still a hour left before end of national hugging day._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon maaf kalau ada yang tidak tepat terkait apapun tentang genshin, saya nggak main soalnya huhuhu  
> Btw sedih liat fict ini udah pendek telat dipost juga karena saya lupa T-T


End file.
